


Found Family

by limitedkana



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, PTSD, sadfic, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkana/pseuds/limitedkana
Summary: Chihaya finds comfort in a familiar face after a long night of hardship
Relationships: Ganaha Hibiki/Kisaragi Chihaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> small content warning for death and PTSD related flashbacks, note that neither of these are graphic depictions but I would like everyone to be aware before going ahead.  
> thank you to any and everyone who read this, feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome!

| 

_Chihaya had never seen this kind of traffic rush before._

_The winter wind was cold and sharp against her face as she stood at the crosswalk, glancing around at the people bundled up next to her. The streets of Tokyo were always busy of course, but this was a whole new level. She could deal with the occasional bump or two, but at this rate she was likely to get pushed out from the crosswalk entrance entirely._

_In fact, why **was** everything moving so fast all of a sudden? It was past rush hour by now, and surely the traffic lights hadn't taken this long before.._

_It was only when she went to take a step forward that she realized something was very, very wrong. Her legs were stiff as boards, knees barely able to bend despite all of her effort going into it. Chihaya felt her heart drop a bit now; she hadn't been sick any, or taken any medications she shouldn't have. Maybe it was something in the hotpot earlier? The Futamis had complained about the fishy smell.._

_She turned to the man on her right, awkwardly trying to get his attention. "E-excuse me, sir! Someone please, I-I need someone to call medical services!" Chihaya desperately tugged on his coat sleeve when he didn't respond.. and subsequently watched it disintegrate into her hands._

_"What the hell..?!"_

_"Onee-chan!"_

_She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck and turned to face the street. In the distance, past the zooming cars and beyond the noise, was a tuft of blue hair moving through the crowd._

_Chihaya felt the world tilt underneath her feet. "Y-Yuu..?"_

_"Onee-chan, where are you?"_

_Chihaya tried to move again to no avail, the bodies around her suddenly feeling as if they were trying to crush her. She kept her eyes on him, watching as he made his way through the crowd on the opposite side. The cars showed no sign of slowing down, dozens of them barreling down the street._

_"Yuu! Don't come over here, please! It's too dangerous out here, I'll come get you instead!" Her voice was breaking a bit. "Please, just stay there!"_

_"Onee-chan, I can't hear your singing from over here though!" She could hear him giggling and knew he was getting closer. *"Come on, sing me a song!"_

_She was struggling to breathe now, black spots forming on the edges of her vision. Her legs suddenly unlocked themselves and Chihaya crumpled to the pavement, coughing and pushing away the legs that stood in her way. The street was coming into view now, she could see his eyes and his smile and hear his footsteps-_

_"Yuu, stop..!"_

"...Stop!"

The songstress jolted awake finally, her heart hammering against her chest and her face slick with a cold sweat. At some point she must have thrashed off her blankets, crumpled in a pile beside the bed. Otherwise the room was still, a ceiling fan lazily spinning overhead and the sounds of the city outside her window.

Chihaya sighed once she felt it was safe enough, putting a hand up to wipe her eye and realizing it was wet. _Another night terror.. Just how many have I had lately..?_

The bed felt too stuffy now and she slowly stood up from it, feet sliding into her house slippers before Chihaya made her way back into the living room. She grabbed her phone on the way out, clicking on the power and checking for any notifications. It was only midnight, huh.. This was going to be a rough one..

"Ganaha-san messaged me? Wonder what that could be about.."

As if on cue, there was a knock at her door.

Chihaya jolted at the noise but quickly steadied herself, turning on the room light and heading down the hallway towards the front. "Just a moment!" She finally undid the deadbolt after a few more minutes, pulling it open to see a familiar face standing in front of her. 

"Ganaha-san?"

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Her co-idol immediately bowed in front of her, mouth running faster than her sentences.

"I know this is so late and I'm really sorry, but I really need a place to work for a bit! The animals are restless and I love them sooo much, but I can't take it anymore! I told Producer I would help with these lyrics for the next theater project and I just can't do it with all the noise! Please, Chihaya?!" 

Chihaya couldn't help but giggle just a bit at Hibiki's explanation, nodding and quickly composing herself. "Of course, Ganaha-san." She stepped aside so the shorter woman could come in and closed the door behind them.

Hibiki looked around at the living space in a bit of awe, smiling at how simplistic it was. "You live here all by yourself, right, Chihaya-san? Do you ever get lonely? How do you keep everything so clean?" She set her bag down on the floor and made herself a spot on the nearest couch, sighing and sinking into the cushions. "I feel so awful! Inumi said she wasn't angry, but I always worry about them when I'm away!"

Chihaya had disappeared for a bit and now returned with tea for the both of them, setting the cups on the coffee table and taking the seat to Hibiki's left. "I'm sure everything will be fine for one night, Ganaha-san. Your family knows you'll be back, right? There's nothing to worry about." She managed to smile just a bit, but there was a tinge of sadness hidden in her demeanor. She only hoped Hibiki wouldn't see through it..

"Ahh, I guess you're right.." Hibiki perked up a bit now, grinning once she noticed what was inside. "Jasmine tea! I haven't had this in so long..! Thank you, Chihaya-chan!" She drank heartily, her mood in a much better place than just a few minutes earlier.

"There's more on the stove when you run out." Chihaya sat back in her seat, the silence settling comfortably between them as Hibiki went back to work. They stayed like this for an hour or so, one of them occasionally stretching or getting up for bathroom breaks. She almost felt tired enough to go back to sleep again, but something still felt a bit.. off. A thought that wasn't finished and pecking at her brain.

Hibiki yawned loudly then, closing her laptop with a slam and looking over to the taller woman. "Chihaya? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" She was a bit startled at the question, clearing her throat. "Ah, yes, I'm fine.. Sorry about that, I guess I was just.. thinking, that's all."

"About?"

A pause. A sinking pit in Chihaya's stomach, a quickening of her heartbeat.

Hibiki seemed to pick up on this and sat up, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Chiichan.."

"I'm fine!" Her words tasted bitter and there was a glint in her eyes that Hibiki hadn't seen in a long time, and Chihaya quickly made a space between them by heading into the center of the room. "I-it's none of your business, Hibiki! Just leave it alone!"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Chihaya-"

The songstress swallowed the ever thickening lump in her throat and leaned against her kitchen counter, breathing ragged and loud. The tears were soon to follow, that ugly, disgusting guilt filling her head as always..!

_It should have been me!_

"Yuu..!" She didn't feel herself falling until she hit the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in between them. Her wails were deafening, bouncing off the walls and resonating around the house. Chihaya was exhausted, these constant reminders of what could have, should have been never seeming to entirely go away.

Hibiki was at her front in an instant, her bag and laptop discarded on the cushion beside her. She sat on her knees now, facing Chihaya and stroking her head with one hand. The other was planted firmly on Chihaya's knee, eyes soft and compassionate.

"Chihaya-chan.. I'm here, Chihaya.." She was close to crying herself, blinking harshly to keep the tears from spilling.

After a few more minutes the girl finally lifted her head, finding comfort in the eyes that met hers and hesitantly pulling Hibiki in to hug her. It was almost involuntary, that primal need for warmth and affection taking over everything else. Hibiki felt her heart pound and hoped Chihaya didn't see how flushed she was, hugging back in earnest. 

"Hibiki.. I've always been jealous of your family.." Chihaya's tone wasn't one of bitterness anymore, a sad smile on her lips. "Please don't ever take them for granted.."

The older girl tightened her grip then, laying her head on Chihaya's shoulder. "There's always room for you here, Chiichan..! We're your family; Inumi and me, everyone at home, all the other girls.. You're not alone anymore, Chihaya!"

Chihaya let out a breath and decided she was okay with that, burying her face into Hibiki's collar and relaxing her shoulders. "Please take care of me from now on, Ganaha-san.."

Hibiki smiled, a warmth spreading across her chest now. "I wouldn't want it to be any other way."

|   
  
---|---|---


End file.
